Harry Potter and The WereWolf's bite
by Afalconstar7
Summary: Harry gets turned into a werewolf can he and lupin keep it a secret? HHr RLu
1. The Bite

A/N: Hey everyone this is my first fanfic so don't be too harsh. I got the idea from my favorite author ckat44. Her story is the best one out there so if you haven't read it I suggest you do. Well her it goes.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters .  
  
Harry Potter and the Werewolf's Bite  
  
Chapter 1: The Bite  
  
The sun was setting on the country of Surrey; when the occupants of number four Privet Drive were just sitting down to eat dinner. They looked like the most normal family in all of England, from the first glance of the three family members you would never guess that there was another boy that lived there also. A boy that made the family far from normal. This boy was a wizard, the-boy-who-lived, Harry Potter.  
  
Harry sat alone in his room watching the sunset, playing the horrible image of his godfather fall through the veil. It had been three days since he arrived back to the Dursleys, and he had not left his room.  
  
Hedwig had delivered many letters to Harry as well as Pig, but Harry left them all unopened on his desk. He couldn't bring him self to reply to any of them, it would bring back to many memories because they were no doubt at the order's headquarters. Harry couldn't even say the name.  
  
Harry had only opened one letter and that was from the ministry. It read:  
Ordinary Wizarding Levels  
  
The following are your results for you Ordinary Wizarding Levels exams:  
  
Required Classes  
  
Defense against the Dark Arts: Theory: Outstanding p Defense against the Dark Arts: Practical: Outstanding p  
  
Transfiguration: Theory: Exceeds Expectations p Transfiguration: Practical: Outstanding p  
  
Charms: Theory: Exceeds Expectations p Charms: Practical: Outstanding  
  
Potions: Theory: Outstanding p Potions: Practical: Outstanding p  
  
History of Magic: Theory: Dreadful  
  
Elective Classes  
  
Herbolgy: Theory: Exceeds Exceptions p Herbolgy: Practical: Exceeds Exceptions p  
  
Astronomy: Theory: Poor p Astronomy: Practical: Poor p  
  
Divination: Theory: Dreadful Divination: Practical: Dreadful  
  
Care of Magical Creatures: Theory: Outstanding: Care of Magical Creatures: Practical: Outstanding  
  
Mr. Potter we are pleased to inform you that you received 14/17 O.W.L.s. We would also like to inform you that this year any student that received 10 O.W.L.s is a loud to use magic out side of school in result of the return of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named .  
  
Included is a list of classes that you can choose from in the upcoming years.  
  
Defense Against the Dark Arts  
  
Advance Defense Against the Dark Arts  
  
Advance Potions  
  
Advance Charms  
  
Charms Grade 6  
  
Enchantment  
  
Care of Magical Creatures Grade 6  
  
Advance Care of Magical Creatures  
  
Curse Breaking  
  
Divination  
  
History of Magic  
  
Advance Transfiguration  
  
Transfiguration  
  
Pleas send the list of classes that you would like to take and owl them to your Head of House as soon as possible.  
  
Harry was relieved he passed Potions. He would be able to be an Auror if he wanted to. Harry had quickly chosen the seven classes that he wanted to take, Advance Defense Against the Dark Arts, Advance Charms, Advance Transfiguration, Advance Potions, Advance Care of Magical Creatures, Enchantment, and Curse Breaking.  
  
Now Harry's legs were cramped he hadn't use them much in the last three days. It was a cool night tonight, so Harry decided that it would be nice for a walk to think in the cool breeze.  
  
Harry just walked down the stairs and out the door, he didn't care what his relatives said they could not stop him.  
  
Harry decided to walk the streets for a while. Harry walked down Magnolia Crescent and stopped at the place were he first met his godfather almost three years ago. He stood there staring at the spot were the grim like dog once stood. He stood there for at least a half an hour.  
  
Harry then left and started on toward the park. When he got there he sat in the swing and just dug a whole in the ground with his foot.  
  
Harry sat there in the swing thinking once again about Sirius, when a muggle police car pulled in to the parking lot and shined the spotlight on Harry. The light was bright and Harry could barely see.  
  
"Harry Potter please come here." Announced the policeman from the car.  
  
Who were these people, and how did they know his name? Harry wondered. Harry started to walk over to the car when he saw the two policemen get out of the car.  
  
They weren't policemen at all, with black robes and emotionless silver masks on, they were Death Eaters!  
  
Harry quickly whipped out his wand and stunned the first Death Eater, He was about to move on the second one but he through of his cloak and started to shake like he was having a sesure.  
  
He wasn't having a sesure at all he was transforming Harry immediately took off running towards the nearest houses. So many questions were running through his mind. How was that a werewolf? It's not even a full moon?  
  
Harry started banging on the front door of the house; it looked like no one was home. He quickly looked back and the werewolf was twenty feet behind him. Harry quickly climbed up a fence and onto the garage when he felt sharp teeth like daggers sink into his right ankle.  
  
Harry managed to yank his foot out of its mouth before it dragged him off the roof. Harry clambered up to the top of the roof. He could hear the yelping of the werewolf trying to get to him.  
  
Harry's world started to spin, and he passed out.  
  
A/N: What do you think. Please don't flame. If you don't like it don't read it 


	2. Moony

A/N: Thanks Mrs. Sniffy for the review. I am going to try and post one every other day.  
  
Harry Potter and the Werewolf's Bite  
  
Chapter 2. Moony  
  
Harry woke up the next morning his foot killing him and his face hurt. He looked around, he was on a roof. Memories started flooding in, about the night before.  
  
Harry pulled up his right pant leg and there it was covered in blood, but it looked like it was already halfway healed.  
  
Harry then looked down to make sure that the werewolf that bit him was gone. He gingerly tried to climb down the fence but it was hard because the werewolf tore most of it down. Harry wasn't worried about anyone seeing him, he was focused on one thing, Getting Remus' help.  
  
Harry dragged himself to Privet Drive slowly, with a couple people slowing down asking him if he was alright.  
  
On the way home Harry felt weird, he felt like he could hear everything, and his vision got blurry, so he took off his glasses and was amazed to see that his vision was better then perfect.  
  
When he was walking up the stairs finally at home, his uncle Vernon yelled from be hind him, "Where were you last night?"  
  
"Out," Harry said slamming the door behind him. Harry then went to the desk and scribbled a letter to Remus.  
  
Remus,  
Something happened, I need you and only you to come  
as soon as possible. Please hurry  
  
Harry  
  
Harry gave the letter to Hedwig and passed out on his bed.  
  
'Harry! Harry! It's me Remus wake up!" Remus said shaking Harry awake  
  
"Huh. Oh professor you're here." Harry said yawning  
  
"Harry I am not your professor anymore, now what happened?" He asked  
  
"Well I was going for a walk," Harry began. "I stopped at the park and a cop shined its spotlight on me and told me to come here. So I was starting to walk over there, when two Death Eaters got out of the car." Harry paused. "I managed to stun one right away, when I was going to stun the other but he threw his cloak off and started to shake. At first I thought he was having a sesure but then I remembered how you transformed in third year."  
  
"So I took off running," Harry paused again. "I went to a house and pounded on the door, but no one was there. So I climbed the fence and was getting on the roof when it bit me, so I climbed up further and then passed out." Harry ended.  
  
"Oh no Harry," Lupin was speechless  
  
"But how can that be, the full moon isn't for four days?" Harry questioned  
  
"Harry let me see your bite." Remus said gravely. Harry pulled up his right pant leg. The wound was nearly healed by now. "Harry, I am sorry. You're a werewolf." Remus sighed . "Voldermort must have found a way for them to transform at will.." He said talking to himself  
  
"Remus! What are we going to do I can't be a werewolf."  
  
"I am sorry Harry you are, we have to tell Dumbledore."  
  
"NO! We can't we have to keep it a secret."  
  
"Harry we have to, he can help you."  
  
"No, He can't "Harry told him. "Only you can, you know what its like." Harry paused, "And he can't know, he'll think I am a freak."  
  
"No he won't Harry he is very understanding, anyways he doesn't think that about me.  
  
"Please Remus, keep this a secret?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because" Harry really didn't want to tell him why, so he wouldn't feel bad. It was just that he didn't want to be looked down apon by all of society. It would be okay not being famous, but he didn't want to be hated either. "Please?" Harry begged.  
  
"Harry we have to tell him, if Voldermort can some how have them turn at will." He paused. "We will tell him after the full moon. It is in three days, we will go to my house. You will have to prepare yourself the first time is very painful."  
  
"If we tell Dumbledore he will tell, the whole world!" Harry argued.  
  
"No he wont, don't worry about it now. You will have to relax." He finished the conversation. 


End file.
